


The Next Avatar

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 6 [36]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami meets the next avatar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Avatar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/gifts).



> Takes place about 60-70 years after the show's finale.

Asami made her way through the lower ring of Ba Sing Se. She entered a small house, quite common-looking in this section of the city.

“Hello” said a woman who looked to be about 40. “You must be Asami. I’m Yee-Li.” She held out her hand to Asami, who shook it firmly.

“Yes. Is your son here?” she asked, getting right down to business.

“Of course” said Yee-Li. “Wu! Come here!” called the woman.

A boy of about 10 entered the room. He looked up at Asami before turning to his mother. “Who is this?” he asked.

“This is Asami. She’s here to verify that you’re the new avatar” said Yee-Li.

“Why did they send you?” asked Wu. “You don’t look like a bender.”

Asami smiled. “I’m not” she said. “I was married to Avatar Korra. It was decided that someone who spend years with the avatar would be the best choice for helping find the next avatar.”

The boy stared at Asami for a moment before asking “Do you miss Avatar Korra?”

“Very much so” said Asami, a sad look coming over her face. Then she smiled again and said “I look forward to telling you all about her.”


End file.
